Amanecer
by Gonzalo Flores
Summary: Una pequeña y oscura historia situada en un mundo post-apocalíptico. Continuación de "The End of Evangelion".


AMANECER  
  
Amanece. El mar está bravío. Las olas rompen con furia contra la playa. Una chica de unos veinte años aproximadamente está parada en la orilla. Su mirada se pierde en el horizonte, donde el sol comienza a salir. Sus cabellos rojos danzan al compás del fuerte viento mientras que sus ojos azules acompañan su inexpresivo rostro. El raído vestido amarillo que lleva no puede cubrir la horrible cicatriz que traza todo el largo de su brazo derecho.  
Ella comienza a caminar, adentrándose en el mar. Sus pies descalzos empalidecen con la escasa temperatura del agua.  
Un chico de aproximadamente su misma edad aparece en la playa, sobre la arena. Veinte metros lo distancian de ella. Se queda largo rato observándola. Luego rompe el silencio.  
Shinji - Conseguí comida.  
La chica se da vuelta y lo mira a los ojos.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La habitación está completamente desordenada y sucia. Sólo hay viejos objetos esparcidos por todo el lugar: vajilla rota, discos compactos, auriculares, revistas, etc.; hasta un arma de fuego está apoyada en una mesada antigua. La luz proveniente de una mugrienta ventana ilumina las latas de conserva puestas sobre la mesa.  
La puerta se abre ruidosamente y los chicos entran. Ambos se sientan en las rotosas sillas que se encuentran cerca de la mesa. La joven divisa las latas.  
Asuka - ¿No pudiste conseguir algo mejor?  
Shinji - No te quejes, es comida al fin.  
Asuka - Nuevamente picadillo de algo para desayunar. Me siento un animal comiendo esta porquería siempre.  
Se produce un largo silencio mientras Shinji abre trabajosamente con un cuchillo una de las latas.  
Shinji - Si tanto te molesta, la próxima vez busca tu propia comida.  
Asuka - Idiota.  
Shinji le sirve el picadillo en lo que se asemeja a un plato, mientras que él agarra una cuchara y comienza a comer del envase.  
Por un largo momento sólo se escuchan los sonidos metálicos que producen el choque de los cubiertos contra el recipiente y la vajilla. El Tercer Elegido le hecha un vistazo a la cicatriz del brazo de ella, luego a sus ojos. Asuka le devuelve la mirada.  
Asuka - ¿Qué?  
Shinji aparta la vista y se lleva un bocado a la boca. Luego vuelve a observarla y piensa: "henos aquí, tú y yo, quizás los únicos sobrevivientes del holocausto. ¿Por qué sobrevivimos? ¿Fue porque así lo quise yo? Pero ¿realmente quería seguir viviendo? ¿Por qué sobrevivió ella?...¿Quiénes somos en realidad? ¿Una especie de Adán y Eva? ¿Una nueva oportunidad para la raza hum...?"  
Asuka - ¡Deja de mirarme!  
Shinji sonríe: "que Eva más extraña"  
Shinji - ¿Qué hacías en la playa tan temprano?  
Asuka - No podía dormir.  
Shinji - ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas?  
Silencio.  
Asuka - Sí.  
Shinji - ¿Serviría de algo que me las contaras?  
Asuka - No.  
Shinji baja la cabeza.  
Asuka - ¿Qué podrías hacer tú?  
Él la mira por un instante, luego enfoca su vista hacia la ventana.  
Shinji - Hoy va a ser un lindo día.  
Asuka esboza una sonrisa cínica.  
Asuka - Je, lindo día en el paraíso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinji se encuentra en un terreno baldío cercano a su vivienda echándole agua a una porción de tierra con una regadera. Asuka se acerca.  
Asuka - ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?  
Shinji - Básicamente, estoy tratando de cumplir uno de tus deseos.  
Ella observa las herramientas de jardín cercanas a él.  
Asuka - ¿Enterrarte?  
Shinji sonríe.  
Shinji - No, estoy plantando semillas de frutas y verduras que encontré en unos de los viajes que hice para conseguir comida.  
Asuka - ¿Y desde cuando sabes de agricultura?  
Shinji - Kaji me enseñó los conocimientos básicos una vez.  
Asuka - Deja de hacerlo.  
Shinji levanta la cabeza.  
Shinji - ¿Por?  
Asuka - Estás gastando inútilmente agua del pozo. Además, hay cosas más importantes para hacer que esas idioteces.  
Shinji - ¿Como qué?  
Asuka - Arreglar la puerta de entrada por ejemplo.  
Shinji - Hay tiempo para eso.  
Asuka - Si se avecina una tormenta tendremos problemas.  
Shinji - Mira el día precioso que es.  
Asuka - Termina con eso y haz lo que te pido.  
Asuka se retira.  
Shinji - ¿Alguna vez vas a estar de buen humor?  
La chica da media vuelta.  
Shinji - ¿Alguna vez vas a sonreír y decir "gracias"?  
Silencio.  
Shinji - En todo este tiempo no haz cambiado nada. Seguimos peleándonos como si fuéramos niños.  
Lo mira fijo.  
Shinji - Hasta donde sabemos, somos los únicos seres humanos vivos en este planeta. Tendríamos que.  
Asuka - Preferiría estar sola que mal acompañada.  
Shinji inclina su vista hacia la tierra regada. Luego vuelve la mirada.  
Shinji - ¡¿Entonces porqué no te largas!  
Asuka ya se había ido.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Toda la habitación está pintada de blanco. Brilla tanto que encandila. En el medio de ésta se encuentra una mujer colgada de una soga con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas. En el suelo hay una muñeca tirada. Asuka la mira y luego la recoge. Asuka - Maldita muñeca.  
Se le cae una lágrima. Una mano llega de su retaguardia para secársela. Ella se da vuelta rápidamente.  
Asuka - Mamá.  
Asuka deja caer la muñeca. Largo silencio.  
Madre - Yo siempre estuve contigo, hija. Aunque no lo supieras. Te protegí en todo momento. Lamento mucho haberte herido.  
La mujer la abraza tiernamente. Su voz es muy cálida.  
Madre - De ahora en adelante nunca nos separaremos. Jamás te volveré a dejar sola.  
Asuka comienza a llorar y acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de su madre.  
Madre - Tranquila hija, no llores.  
Ella alcanza a visualizar unas alas enormes en la espalda de su progenitora.  
Rei - ...todo estará bien.  
La Segunda Elegida alza frenéticamente la vista.  
Asuka - ¡¿Rei!  
Rei, que todavía la tenía abrazada, comienza a estrujarla fuertemente contra su pecho con sus brazos y alas.  
Asuka - Mmmmmmm...¡Rei!  
La Primera Elegida le comprime la cabeza en forma cada vez más violenta. Asuka no puede mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo.  
Asuka - ¡¡¡Rei!  
Le empieza a salir sangre de su parietal derecho.  
Asuka - ¡Aaaaaaaaah!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Asuka abre los ojos. Hace una larga pausa. Suspira y luego se sienta en el lecho en donde estaba acostada. Una lágrima se le cae de su ojo derecho. Se tapa el rostro con sus manos. El violento sonido de un trueno la sobresalta. Un grito proveniente de afuera de la vivienda resuena en la habitación.  
Shinji - ¡Asuka!  
Ella observa el cielo gris por la ventana.  
Shinji - ¡¡Asuka!  
Se seca la lágrima.  
Asuka - ¡¿Que pasa!  
Shinji - ¡Ayúdame!  
Asuka - ¿Qué quieres?  
Shinji - ¡Ayúdame con la puerta!  
Un rayo ilumina el firmamento. Asuka se levanta.  
Asuka - Estúpido inútil.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La tormenta se desata en la noche. Sus tenebrosos sonidos se pasean por toda la vivienda. Sólo la tenue luz de algunas pocas velas ilumina el comedor. Shinji y Asuka están sentados en la mesa cenando nuevamente comida enlatada.  
Shinji - Es increíble como cambia el clima de la mañana a la noche.  
Asuka - Hablas como si fuera la primera vez.  
Shinji - Pero hace mucho que no cae una tormenta tan fuerte como ésta.  
Se escuchan sonidos de olas que rompen violentamente contra las piedras.  
Shinji - El mar se está poniendo cada vez más bravo.  
Silencio.  
Asuka - Me hubieras hecho caso de arreglar la puerta antes.  
Shinji - Pero la reparamos, ¿o no?  
Asuka - Sí, pero mal. Con este viento se puede romper en cualquier momento.  
Shinji - ¿Por qué no lo hiciste tú? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo toda la tarde?  
Shinji la mira fijamente.  
Shinji - ¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo yo? ¿Dónde estabas?  
Asuka - ¡Tratando de dormir!  
Shinji - Ah, perfecto.  
Se produce una larga pausa.  
Shinji - No puedo hacer todo yo solo.  
Asuka - Claro, si eres un inútil.  
Él baja la mirada.  
Shinji - Si estuvieran Misato y Kaji sería todo mejor.  
Asuka - ¿Otra vez vas a empezar con eso? Estoy harta de que digas siempre lo mismo todos los días.  
Shinji - ¿Qué te pasa ahora?  
Asuka - ¡Fueron unos fracasados! Se empeñaron por meses en buscar la verdad, y cuando la supieron, no pudieron hacer nada para modificar el destino. Fracasaron.  
Shinji - No fue tan así, Misato se sacrificó para que yo pudiera llegar a la unidad 01.  
Asuka - ¿Y de qué sirvió? No me ayudaste en nada. El último recuerdo que tengo de la batalla es el dolor que me causaron los dientes afilados de los nuevos Evas al tratar de comerme viva. Y después.  
Asuka se acaricia la cicatriz de su brazo.  
Asuka - Fueron débiles.  
Largo silencio.  
Shinji - De los muertos se habla bien o no se habla.  
Asuka se ríe.  
Asuka - No podemos hablar de nadie.  
Un trueno hace temblar los vidrios de la ventana.  
Shinji - El único consuelo que me queda es pensar que deben estar en un lugar mejor que éste.  
Asuka - Despierta idiota, todos nosotros aniquilábamos Ángeles, mensajeros de Dios; si existe el infierno hacia allí nos dirigimos.  
Shinji la mira con los ojos bien abiertos.  
Asuka - Quizás ya estemos en él.  
Un rayo, seguido de otro fuerte trueno, ilumina toda la habitación. El Tercer Elegido termina de comer y se queda un largo rato pensando.  
Shinji - No estoy para nada de acuerdo contigo.  
Asuka - Me lo imaginaba.  
Shinji - Mi madre me dijo una vez: "si decides vivir, cualquier lugar puede ser el cielo porque estás vivo".;  
Asuka - ¿Y tú le creíste a esa perr?  
Repentinamente, Shinji le encaja una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla izquierda. Asuka se queda varios segundos con la cara inclinada hacia su derecha. Luego la endereza lentamente y observa fijamente a su compañero a los ojos.  
Shinji - No te atrevas a hablar así de.  
La Segunda Elegida le da un violento puñetazo en la cara que lo hace caer de la silla. Ella se pone de pie.  
Asuka - Jamás vuelvas a tocarme.  
Shinji permanece en el suelo tocándose el mentón con su mano.  
Shinji - Al menos mi madre no me cambio por una muñeca de trapo.  
Asuka - ¡¡Hijo de!  
Asuka se abalanza sobre él. Le empieza a patear repetidas veces la zona del estómago, luego le propina dos golpes en la cara con el empeine de su pie derecho y culmina pisándosela duramente. Después de tal golpiza, Shinji apenas puede arrastrarse.  
Asuka - ¡Vamos, arrástrate como el patético gusano que eres!  
Asuka le da la espalda y se aleja. Shinji se incorpora lenta y pesadamente.  
Shinji - Mira quien habla de patético, maldita demente.  
La pelirroja da media vuelta y lo mira fijo. Él tiene todo el rostro ensangrentado por las hemorragias de su parietal derecho, su nariz y su boca. Sus ojos son tapados por su cabello.  
Shinji - Atrévete a pegarme de nuevo.  
Un rayo vuelve a alumbrar el comedor. Los sonidos de las olas se hacen cada vez más fuertes. Asuka, sin dudarlo un instante, corre hacia donde se encuentra él. Le intenta aplicar un golpe con su puño derecho, pero éste nunca llega a destino. Para sorpresa de ella, Shinji lo atrapa con un movimiento increíblemente rápido de su palma izquierda. El Tercer Elegido le aprieta de dura manera los nudillos causando una mueca de dolor en la cara de la joven. Luego, ante la mirada atónita de ésta, le encaja un terrible cabezazo en la mitad del rostro, destrozándole la nariz.  
Asuka - ¡¡Aaaaaaaaah!  
Asuka cae al piso de pesada manera. Luego de estar sollozando, tosiendo y tocándose la nariz unos segundos, frunce el entrecejo más que nunca y se levanta rápidamente.  
Asuka - ¡Te voy a hacer pedazos!  
Agarra una silla e intenta tirársela pero Shinji le da un veloz puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, seguido de un zurdazo en la derecha, para nuevamente golpearla con su puño derecho y terminar dándole un fuerte rodillazo en la zona abdominal haciéndola sentar en el piso.  
Asuka casi no puede ni moverse, se toma el abdomen con sus manos y tose escupiendo sangre por la boca. El joven la levanta del cuello de su vestido y la sujeta contra la pared, alzándola. El viento irrumpe en el cuarto abriendo violentamente las ventanas, apagando las velas y dejando todo a oscuras.  
Shinji - ¡Si este es el infierno, yo te libraré de él!  
Los sucesivos relámpagos son la única fuente de luz. Gracias al resplandor de uno de ellos, Shinji alcanza a ver las lágrimas que brotan de los ojos de Asuka y que luego se funden con la sangre que tiene en su rostro. El Tercer Elegido abre bien los suyos, como sorprendido de lo que está haciendo. La suelta lentamente, da media vuelta y, sin salir de su estado de shock, se aleja de ella. A los pocos segundos, escucha un sonido metálico. Regresa la vista hacia su compañera y observa cómo le está apuntando con el arma de fuego que estaba en la mesada. Se produce una pausa de más de un minuto sin ningún movimiento. Los truenos ensordecedores acompañan la acción.  
Shinji - Sabes que está cargada.  
Los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos.  
Shinji - Esa pistola era una de las que tenía Misato. Se supone que estaría ahí como un recuerdo.  
Silencio.  
Shinji - ¿Vas a matarme?  
El viento sigue soplando, haciendo mover las ventanas.  
Shinji - Hazlo.  
Asuka no cambia su postura.  
Shinji - Tú odias la soledad. No puedes matarme.  
La vajilla y otros objetos caen al piso haciéndose añicos.  
Shinji - Parece que olvidaste que sé todo sobre ti. Tú siempre quisiste estar sola, ser independiente, pero en realidad todo era una gran mentira. No puedes ni quieres estar en soledad.  
Los vidrios de las ventanas estallan al chocar contra la pared, como resultado de los movimientos bruscos de éstas.  
Shinji - Porque eres débil. Como yo.  
La lluvia comienza a mojar las baldosas del comedor.  
Shinji - Yo nunca quise acercarme a nadie por temor a salir lastimado. Por eso era que prefería estar solo, alejado del mundo. Silencio.  
Shinji - Jamás le encontré sentido a la vida, ni supe porqué estaba vivo. Por eso varias veces pensé en suicidarme, como forma de escaparle a un eventual sufrimiento.  
La puerta mal reparada finalmente cede y se viene abajo. La marea sube drásticamente. El agua ya está en las cercanías de la vivienda.  
Shinji - Pero no pude hacerlo porque no tuve agallas. Porque soy débil como tú.  
Los segundos corren en un total silencio, solo interrumpido por los sonidos de borrasca.  
Asuka - No le veo la dificultad.  
Asuka se lleva la pistola a la sien.  
Shinji - ¡¡Nooo!  
Shinji corre hacia ella, pero es en vano. La joven aprieta el gatillo y cae. El disparo se escucha a cincuenta metros a la redonda. Él se arrodilla y la acuesta en su regazo tratando de reanimarla. Le tapa con su mano derecha el orificio por donde derrama sangre, la cual mancha toda su ropa.  
Shinji - ¡No! ¡Asuka! ¡Ésto no puede estar pasando!  
Los truenos tapan su llanto y sus gritos.  
Luego de varios minutos, se rinde. Llorando, le da un largo beso en la frente, la acuesta en el piso y le cierra los azules ojos muertos. Fuera de sí, mira hacia el techo.  
Shinji - ¡¡¡Quiero despertaaaaaar!  
Se tapa el rostro con sus manos. Luego las aparta y aprieta los puños.  
Shinji - ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
A través de la ventana, a lo lejos, en el horizonte negro del mar, Shinji logra divisar la figura de Rei vestida con su uniforme escolar.  
Shinji - ¡¡¡Tú!  
Frenéticamente agarra el arma que dio fin a la vida de Asuka, le apunta a Rei y dispara repetidamente cuatro tiros. La figura desaparece. Los relámpagos siguen cayendo uno tras otro. El Tercer Elegido baja la pistola y se queda observando el horizonte con el seño fruncido y los dientes apretados. Luego de algunos segundos se calma, quedándose en esa posición. Al cabo de unos minutos, rápidamente se lleva el arma a la sien y dispara.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oscuridad total.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amanece. Como siempre ocurre después de las tormentas, se asoma el sol. Éste comienza a aparecer en un hermoso cielo azul totalmente despejado. La enorme inundación de la noche anterior arrasó la escasa infraestructura de la costa y varias viviendas cercanas, incluyendo la de Shinji y Asuka. Será un precioso día soleado. El mar, ahora calmo, se lleva, entre muchas otras cosas, los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes.  
Los suaves sonidos que producen las olas al romper calmarían cualquier espíritu. Ningún ser humano podrá escucharlos... 


End file.
